The present invention pertains to a tubular plastic bird feeder and, more particularly, to such a feeder of blow molded construction.
Bird feeders having long hollow tubular bodies are well known in the art. The bodies are typically made from transparent cylindrical tubing provided with opposite horizontally aligned hole pairs through which bird perches may be inserted. A seed port is typically provided for each end of each perch and a conventional feeder of, for example, fifteen inches to eighteen inches in length may be provided with three or four vertically spaced perches. The opposite ends of the tubular body are closed with plastic or metal end caps and the upper end cap, which is removable for refilling, typically includes a suitable hanger. The hanger may comprise a wire bail or hook, piece of cord, or an integrally formed hanging bracket. Some tubular plastic bird feeders also include separate hooded seed ports which are inserted in large openings in the tube wall to facilitate feeding and prevent loss of seed from the downwardly descending seed column.
Prior art tubular bird feeders therefore require a half dozen or more separate parts in the manufacture of the feeder, a number of which are typically made of metal. Often, the bottom end caps or closures are permanently affixed to the tubes and seed particles and dirt typically accumulate in the bottom where it is difficult to clean.
It would be desirable, therefore, to have a plastic tubular bird feeder which is of simple construction, having fewer component parts and made of less expensive plastic materials. It would also be desirable to provide such a feeder in which the accumulation of seeds, seed particles and debris in the bottom is inhibited or which is easily accessible for cleaning.